pbesantivirusisterriblefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nightmarrionette/I'm sorry this is so crappy. FOR PBE'S EYES ONLY
You are going to hate me because I didn't divide it into paragraphs at the begining. I'm sorry it is so crappy. Here it is: Hello peps and especially my comrades on the FNAF Wiki. I’m Crape also known as Nightmarrionette and holy crap, Matpat released his FNAF 4 mega theory and I must say, I’m disappointed. For his mega theory he went the route nobody thought he would go, DREAM THEORY! Most FNAF theorists, including myself hate DREAM THEORY but Matpat is a pretty good theorist but does this one hold up? Now I’m not saying the points he brings up aren’t interesting but they can easily be explained via other methods. So without further ado lets dive in. First off you say your smoking gun is for all of the first 3 games you hear a grandfather clock chime when you win and there is a grandfather clock in FNAF 4. That may be true but there are also the cheers of children. If we take this point by the same logic then he has a bunch of cheering children in his house? Also the fact that shift ends at 6 because he wakes up at 6 is weak at best and garbage at best. What sane young child would wake up that early night after night. Plus. I’m sorry but that doesn’t add up. Also like most dream theorists you think the “tiny toy chica” message proves FNAF 2 is a dream is just absurd! As we have discussed on the wiki many times for 83 theorists the toys in FNAF 4 are marketed redesigns of the original characters and these were later discovered and had an animatronic line built in their liking. That is why they are called toys! Whereas 87 theorists use these toys as evidence that FNAF 4 took place in 1987 because their design looks so much like the toy animatronics from FNAF 2. Matpat said that the toys are literally dream versions of the toys we see. If you think this is weak then his original character explanation will make you pull your hair out. He said the original animatronic were based on the plushies because of how the feel. They have a fabric texture because they are based off of animals and the designers want to make them look realistic. Also he says Psychic Friend Fredbear represents GF because he is imaginary and teleports around, and while I don’t doubt at least the parts outside the child’s house are imaginary, he probably has a physical Fredbear plush as a way to channel his imaginary friend. Also, if GF is literally his plushie the shouldn’t GF’s hat be purple? Think about it, he has never seen a Fredbear or GF character with a black hat before so where would that detail come from? Next from the FNAF Wiki user Theorist Fredbear comes a few crucial points: 1. If the kid we play as is as young as he is then how would he even understand minimum wage or how paychecks work? 2. Why would this child come up with a bunch of different names for himself across multiple dreams? Why not just stick with one name? Also why would he bother coming up with all of these characters? 3. How would he know how some of the technology like the springlock suits work? But there is something I would like to add on to point 2. Why would he dream up 15 Phone Guy calls plus 2 calls from Phone Dude? Even if we assume Phone Guy is the father that means this child is suddenly dreaming up very complex things in his dad’s voice such as how to operate the springlock suits and everyone’s favourite legal stuff. Either this kid is some of savant or it can’t be a dream. But finally I would like to specifically direct Matpat’s attention to this comment from my good buddy PBEgaming or as he is known on Youtube, Quentin Lovejoy. ** "If FNaF 1-3 take place in the kids house with the grandfather clock, why would he be afraid of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, animatronics whom he considers his "friends"? The Bite incident had not even happened yet, thus he isn't afraid of Freddy, Bonnie, nor Chica. You HAVE to remember that the only reason he's afraid of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica is because of the bite incident, so if, as you suggest, FNaF 1-3 take place in the kid's house, then he's not going to be afraid of the Animatronics, strictly because they are still his friends. The only time FNaF 1 could've taken place is in a time when A) he is afraid of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica and B) He's not hospitalized. No such time exists, so unless some outside force happened to make him afraid of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, this theory is impossible. Come to think of it, why is he afraid of the Toy Animatronics in the first place? Why has no character been seen since FNaF 4 with a Purple Bowtie like Fredbear's? Who the hell is the Puppet? Where does Plushtrap fit in to the story? Why are the old animatronics in such disrepair in FNaF 2? These are all questions that can NOT be answered via a simple "it's a dream lel" explanation; if nothing roots it in the real world, nothing would root it in the dream world, otherwise you do, in fact, end up with quite a crappy theory. Thoughts?﻿" To build on that if you say an incident made him fear the animatroics then you’d be wrong. You proved to us in a previous video that the child is specifically afraid of the springlock suits not the Fazbear crew. Also why would he dream up a humble employee like Purple Guy as a murderer just because he saw him put one employee in a suit? Here is another point PBE brought up “''One parent a-likened them to ‘reanimated carcasses’”. ''This statement refers to the animatronics after the MCI. Do people really think that a young child would dream about someone saying “reanimated carcasses”. Heck I bet most children don’t even know what a carcass or reanimation even are or as Cheesegrater74 has pointed out, a frontal lobe. Next from YellowBunny states that how would this child be aware of future slang and terms like cosplay or furry which are said by Phone Dude were not said in 1983 or 1987. It was said by Scott that we clapped the story together quickly with both FNaF2 and FNaF3 and those 2 didn’t mention anything about dreams. Dream theory may be hindering our understanding of FNAF 4 which caused Scott to not open the box. Also Matpat states that because “no one in their right mind would work at FFP” means it is a dream but if I heard a popular or famous pizza place had a job opening I would probably take it. Also he basically says Purple Guy is a shadow because he is purple even though in all of the minigames with the shadows Purple Guy always appears brighter and more alive. But let’s cut Matpat some slack and write this point of as him misinterpreting a coincidence or a false relation, and also while Shadow Freddy appears as purple in the main game, Shadow bonnie is black. Anyway, what Scott probably meant that people wouldn’t be satisfied is if he gave a definitive answer to 87 vs 83 which in case you didn’t notice is a big thing in the FNAF community. If he gave an answer either way there would be some who still wouldn’t accept it. And thanks to Bossihamham99 for pointing this next one out. If this was all just a dream, why would the good and band endings even matter? These are all questions that are lacking an answer if you believe dream theory but have some kind of an explanation if all of the games are real. And apparently this all started with 5 pixels. Bull crap. Do you have any more rebuttals I missed or any counter rebuttals to my or others points? Tell me about it in the comments section below and keep in mind the this is just my first video and I apologize for the crappy sound and dialogue. I know this is short and crappy but once part 2 comes out and I brainstorm some more I will have an improved rebuttal vid and eventually not one but two FNAF timelines so stay tuned. I also have Cinema Sins parodies for both parts of Matpat’s theories coming up soon as well. In the meantime that’s just a video, a Crape video. Thanks for theorizing! Category:Blog posts